


Правила поведения для недавно помолвленных барраярцев

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика  Barrayaran Etiquette for the Recently Betrothed by Gwynne <br/>Как случается первый раз у взрослых, опытных, глубоко влюбленных друг в друга людей, а не каких-то там невинных юнцов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правила поведения для недавно помолвленных барраярцев

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Barrayaran Etiquette for the Recently Betrothed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413046) by [Gwynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynne/pseuds/Gwynne). 



Сперва Катерина о таких вещах просто не думала.

Сначала была кульминация ее сделанного на глазах у всех предложения Майлзу взять ее в жены. Потом — нарастающий градус безумия, которое должно было завершиться императорской свадьбой. И, наконец, спешное, пугающее до замирания сердца знакомство с прославленными Форкосиганами-старшими, ее будущими свекром и свекровью; времени было мало, они собирались вскоре возвращаться к себе на Колонию Хаос, как это место называла Корделия. (Корделия! Она зовет графиню Форкосиган по имени!)

Она присутствовала на ужине во дворце, в одной из, как это здесь называли, "небольших гостиных" (вероятно, во дворце любая комната по размерам меньше посадочной площадки для катера считалась небольшой и уютной). Она сидела ЗА ОДНИМ СТОЛОМ С ИМПЕРАТОРОМ, стараясь ничего не пролить и не ляпнуть чего-нибудь глупого. Она даже наловчилась принимать участие в беседе и не выглядеть оцепенелой в присутствии знаменитостей идиоткой. Майлз подкинул ей наводящий вопрос насчет садов, и она ко взаимному удовольствию обсудила вопрос переустройства дворцового сада с... с Грегором (император — ИМПЕРАТОР! — попросил называть его по имени. И она это сделала!). А потом еще побеседовала о сергиярской флоре со своим будущим свекром (нет, назвать его Эйрелом она пока что была не в состоянии. На такую радикальную перемену нужно время).

Лаиса (новая ИМПЕРАТРИЦА Лаиса!) несколько раз приглашала ее во дворец выпить чаю, как подобает истинным барраярским леди. У них завязалась дружба, в которой нуждались обе: обеим предстояло стать замужними дамами и пережить сложный период глобальных перемен в собственной жизни. Неофициальной группой поддержки в этом вопросе выступали Оливия и Делия Куделки, которые тоже были готовы вот-вот окунуться в бурные воды замужества.

И еще были волнения и хлопоты, связанные с полученным ею новым заказом на сад: на сей раз это было переустройство в буквальном смысле слова затоптанного внутреннего садика в особняке Форратьеров. И необходимость записаться на занятия в университете, еще один невообразимый шаг вперед. 

Итак, стремительная светская жизнь, новая работа и учеба погрузили Катерину в водоворот всяческих волнений. На над ним сияла ослепительная радость, которую дарил ей Майлз, радость любить и быть любимой. И больше не оставаться одинокой.

Так что сперва об этом Катерина не задумывалась.

Майлз был чудесен. Он любил ее, поддерживал, облегчал многие совершенно жуткие светские моменты. (Ладно, она была в состоянии воспринимать императора как близкую родню и справиться с тем фактом, что вице-король и вице-королева — ее свекор и свекровь, но… леди Элис в качестве тетушки? На этом она чуть было не расторгла помолвку). Он приходил повидаться с ней почти ежедневно, то оставаясь на ужин у Фортицев, то приглашая их всех в форкосигановский особняк. Они с Катериной даже несколько раз ужинали наедине, вдвоем, в собственных апартаментах Майлза. Ужин, беседа и немного самых пристойных объятий, а потом он отвозил ее обратно к Фортицам. Катерине нравилось вместе с ним планировать совместное будущее, выслушивать его грандиозные планы в отношении обоих — он действительно мыслил в масштабах целой планеты. Помолвка определенно вознесла его на вершину блаженства. Как и ее саму. 

Но постепенно она начала замечать. Было нечто... нечто оказалось упущено. Не сказано. Повисло в ожидании.

Когда она была помолвлена в первый раз, ничего подобного и быть не могло. Хотя она отчаянно старалась избегать сейчас постоянных сравнений, ведь нынешняя помолвка, ее второй раз, была и должна была быть совершенно другой. Зато в прошлый раз у нее не было этого чувства... постоянного ожидания. Было волнение, немного нервов, потому что у девушки "первый раз" всегда вызывает опаску. Форская девица должна быть непорочна до самой до брачной ночи, и они с Тьеном, разумеется, воздерживались до самого этого момента. Но на этот раз она ничем не походит на невинную деву: она вдова, она выносила и родила ребенка. 

А-а! Вот в чем дело.

Существуют ли правила интимного поведения до свадьбы на такой случай?

Считается ли, что им следует воздержаться от близости до первой брачной ночи? Ведь они с Майлзом уже взрослые, искушенные в этом смысле люди. Она — не дева, чистоту которой надо оберегать (вообще-то, никто и никогда не оберегал ее в каких-либо важных вещах). Майлз так много делал для нее, но защитить ее от жизни не пытался ни в коем случае — напротив, поощрял ее получать удовольствие от того, что ее окружает. Так чего же она ждет? И чего, на самом деле, ждет он?

Майлз ждал, пока Катерина окажется готова. Он никоим образом не давил на нее, и она это знала. Решение было за ней.

Значит, все, что ей нужно сделать, это... Просто сказать ему. В конце концов, нельзя же смущаться, когда просишь любимого тобою человека о...

Майлз был прав. она чересчур чопорна.

Но мало просто сообщить Майлзу, что она хочет, гм, остаться у него на ночь. Есть еще его оруженосцы, домашние слуги, ее дядя с тетей и...

Это не важно.

Черт.

Она не просто хотела доставить Майлзу удовольствие. Она хотела его, он был ей нужен. Нужен со всей своей дикой энергией, предельной концентрацией. Она хотела ощутить неистовство желания. Сделаться совершенно, полностью живой. Узнать, каково это: спать с мужчиной, но не с Тьеном. Будет ли все по-другому — с другим? Останется ли она сама прежней? Майлз… от одной мысли, чтобы потрогать его и дать ему себя коснуться, по ее телу пробегала сладостная дрожь. Кожа просто ныла от жажды прикосновения. С ним все должно оказаться по-другому. И она мечтала это узнать. Так зачем ждать? Они оба свободные, давшие добровольное согласие, взрослые люди. Помолвка связывает почти так же крепко, как брак. 

Майлз не собирается просить, не собирается давить на нее. Она сама должна решить и взять то. чего хочет. А она определенно хочет. Просто подготовка потребует некоторого времени.

Она взрослая. Зрелая опытная женщина. У нее есть право, гм, остаться на ночь со своим нареченным. Так что она просто войдет к нему и...

Ну, вообще-то потребуется немного планирования. Но, так уж случилось, что Никки остался ночевать у своего приятеля Артура Пима в тот день, когда у них с Майлзом планировался ужин на двоих, благодатная перемена после всех этих официальных форских сборищ. (И когда это ее жизнь стала так богата на события, что даже ужин во дворце утратил прелесть новизны? Майлз определенно меняет весь мир вокруг себя).

Прежде всего, упаковать сумку с собой на ночь. В таких обстоятельствах женщине потребуется что-нибудь шелковое, струящееся и соблазнительное. Катерина обшарила свой гардероб и выбрала самое подходящее. Еще в сумку легла одежда на следующий день — невозможно вернуться домой одетой в то же, в чем ты была прошлым вечером. Есть незыблемые стандарты. 

— Тетя Хелен, — она сглотнула, — сегодня вечером я ужинаю с Майлзом. И... не появляюсь дома допоздна. Точнее, до раннего утра. Завтрашнего, я хочу сказать.

— Прекрасно, дорогая. У тебя есть с собою все, что необходимо?

Чтобы вывести тетю из душевного равновесия, нужно было нечто большее, чем решимость ее племянницы получить ночь наслаждения еще до свадьбы.

За ней заехал Пим.

— Милорд задержался на совещании, миледи. Он вернется вскоре и надеется, что пока вам будет приятно полистать книги в библиотеке. 

— Спасибо. — Напряжение момента спало. Катерина, вцепившись в свою сумку с вещами, смотрела, как за окном проплывает Форбарр-Султана. "Нет. Не занимайся самоуничижением. Ты решительная, свободная, взрослая женщина, которая собирается сегодня ночью получить максимум удовольствия. Держись этого подхода".

В особняке Пим проводил ее в библиотеку. Там она, глубоко вздохнув, протянула ему свою сумку.

— Пим, будьте добры, не могли бы вы отнести это в комнаты лорда Форкосигана? Я останусь здесь на ночь.

Он был безупречен — даже не моргнул. 

— Да, миледи. Через пару минут я принесу вам сюда чаю. 

Катерина уставилась на полки. Возможно, среди слуг уже заключаются пари, как скоро она решится. Интересно, кто сейчас сорвал банк? Пим, сомнений нет. Казалось, этот человек знает все о любом событии еще до того, как оно произойдет.

Майлз ворвался в библиотеку буквально через несколько минут, переполненный свежайшими политическими сплетнями и жалобами на недавно проявленный Советом Графов идиотизм. Катерина позволила его энтузиазму увлечь ее за собой. Она любила его энергию, его предельную сосредоточенность, его чувство юмора и энергичный ум. Когда он был рядом, весь мир выглядел отчетливей и словно более настоящим.

Майлз продемонстрировал ей том, который недавно откопал в дальнем углу библиотеки: историческую хронику, в которую с упоением и на многие дни погрузилась бы тетя Фортиц. Затем они провел ее по огромному особняку необычным окольным путем; его планировка до сих пор не укладывалась у нее в голове. Смущенная перспективой когда-нибудь потеряться в собственном доме, она была вынуждена считать повороты. (Что вообще за человек его проектировал? Наверное, тот, кто в своей жизни нарисовал множество различных головоломок). Наконец они дошли до его гостиной и насладились там изысканным угощением матушки Кости. Потом, довольные, наевшиеся и комфортно устроившиеся, они обсудили ее программу обучения в университете и спланировали поездку в Форкосиган-Сюрло.

Наконец Майлз потянулся и счастливо вздохнул.

— Обожаю наши вечера вместе. Но тебе пора ехать. Не хотелось бы привезти тебя домой слишком поздно и потревожить твоих дядю с тетей.

Она набрала воздуху в грудь и внезапно она не смогла удержаться от улыбки, хотя нервное напряжение мешало ей сохранять голос идеально ровным:

— Вообще-то, Майлз, я предполагала вернуться домой завтра утром. Если ты не против.

Он на мгновение застыл, а потом его губы растянула такая же безудержная улыбка, как и ее собственная.

— Ох... правда? Ты хочешь... остаться? Здесь? На эту ночь? — Теперь он тараторил все быстрее. — Со мною?

— Самым определенным образом — с тобою. Мы помолвлены, и у меня есть на это право.

— Ооо... требовательная женщина!

— Чертовски верно. Я требую себе... тебя.

Ей стоило бы волноваться сейчас сильнее, но все, что она чувствовала — искушение сжать Майлза в объятиях и выяснить, на что это похоже: позволить себе полностью отдаться чистому — или восхитительно грязному — физическому удовольствию. 

Майлз изысканно поклонился, взял ее руку и поцеловал. 

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, миледи.

В дверях спальни оба замерли. Освещение в комнате оказалось приглушено, в камине тлел огонь — совершенно необязательный летом — разливая по комнате теплое сияние. Кровать была уже расстелена, и белая ночная рубашка Катерины сияла рядом с черной шелковой пижамой.

— Пим обо всем позаботился, — Майлз, казалось, выбирал между изумлением и озадаченностью. 

— Пим чрезвычайно мудр. Чур в ванную я первая. — Она подхватила ночную рубашку и поспешно скрылась.

Уже недолго осталось. Скоро, скоро она все узнает. Хочется, чтобы все получилось идеально. Но Майлз... у него были женщины по всей Галактике. Чего он ожидает от нее? Сумеет ли она оказаться на высоте? Что ж, значит, им потребуется какое-то время попрактиковаться, и Катерина была готова учиться столько времени, сколько будет нужно. Она усмехнулась, представив себе университетский курс по обучению радостям плоти. Что потребовалось бы, чтобы получить по нему "отлично"? "Целься выше".

Когда она вышла из комнаты, то поняла, какой Майлз превосходный тактик — он, должно быть, пулей сбегал в другую ванную комнату, потому что сейчас уже растянулся на кровати, так экзотично привлекательный в своих пижамных штанах из черного шелка, с голым торсом и шевелюрой, все еще влажной после короткого душа. Он приветствовал ее ослепительной улыбкой и потянулся к выключателю, намереваясь погасить в спальне свет.

— Нет, оставь. Я хочу тебя видеть. — Ей хотелось коснуться его, проследить пальцами каждый шрам, прочесть всю прошлую жизнь, записанную на его теле. Ощутить это тело рядом со своим, кожа к коже.

С чего же начать? Просто накинуться на него не казалось мудрым решением, хотя такое искушение было. 

Внезапно она почувствовала, что на ней слишком много одежды. Она медленно потянулась и развязала ленту у горла, позволив сорочке спуститься с плеч. Мягкая ткань с шуршанием стекла по ее рукам, обнажила грудь, соскользнула до бедер и осела на пол вокруг ее щиколоток. Катерина стояла обнаженная, открытая и уязвимая.

— Катерина... милая моя леди, ты знаешь, как поразить!

Она шагнула к кровати, в его объятия, в его теплые руки. Он провел пальцами по ее плечам, спустился ниже, лаская груди, очерчивая прикосновением каждый сосок по очереди, а затем склонился вперед и нежно повторил это движение языком. Катерина задохнулась при этом прикосновении, она ощущала себя сейчас более живой, более чувствительной, чем когда-либо случалось в ее жизни. Она потянулась к нему, почувствовала, как перекатываются под кожей его мускулы и выступают угловатые кости.

Энергия Майлза была сейчас под контролем и направлена на одно. Долгую томительную минуту он старался пробудить к жизни все ее тело. Они принялись исследовать друг друга, жадные до новых открытий. Катерина стащила с него и нетерпеливо отбросила прочь пижамные штаны. Она по-настоящему насладилась звуками, который он издал, когда она добралась до его члена и стала двигать ладонью, овладевая новой территорией.

Майлз тоже щипался, кусался, целовал ее, возбуждал пальцами, сосал и пробовал на вкус. Он легко провел ногтями по ее коже — волшебные, серебряные ощущения. Он перекатил ее на живот и шлепнул, он был яростен и энергичен, нежен и полон восхищения. Ее удивила его сила и то, как ее собственное тело откликнулось.

Она издавала звуки, которые прежде никогда даже не слышала. Она отыскала способ заставить и его охать, стонать и громко кричать от наслаждения. Прежде она никогда не считала себя шумной в постели. 

Ей не потребовалось строить мысленные фантазии, реальность захватила ее куда сильней, чем любая из гадких, порочных грез, которые ей требовались при сексе с Тьеном. С Майлзом она полностью оставалась в настоящем; с ним шум в ее голове умолк. Никаких картинок, комментариев, напряжения, вопросов, беспокойства. С Майлзом она была живой на все сто, полностью сама собой и сознавала все происходящее — на новом уровне. Она рассмеялась от чистой радости, застонала, закричала, когда необузданные ощущения сделались еще сильней.

Целую жизнь спустя она лежали, обнявшись, насытившиеся, в угасающем свете камина. Катерина медленно поглаживала руку Майлза, наслаждаясь правом на прикосновения после полученного удовольствия.

— М-м? Все хорошо?

— О-ох, да.

Они немного так полежали, потом медленные движения стали настойчивей, дыхание участилось, и неистовство охватило их обоих снова.

В конце концов, вымотавшись до последней капли, они соскользнули в сон без сновидений.

Проснувшись, Катерина растерялась. В ее постели кто-то есть. Мужчина. Мужчина в ее постели? Она открыла глаза. Нет, постель была не ее. А вот мужчина — ее собственный. 

Майлз пошевелился и одарил ее хитрой усмешкой:

— С добрым утром, миледи. Не хотели бы вы сделать его еще более добрым?

Майлз был прав, рост не важен, когда вы лежите. И утро получилось чудесным.

Запыхавшись от своих сладких трудов, они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу. Катерина подумала, что с Майлзом всегда будет стараться улучить еще немного прикосновений — так чудесно чувствовать собой тепло его тела. 

Из гостиной донеслось звяканье чашки и голос Пима: "Доброе утро, милорд. Завтрак на столе" — а затем звук закрывающейся двери в коридор.

— Хм-м, завтрак подан на час позже. И никакого кофе в постель. Пим предусмотрителен.

— Даже знать не хочу, как он догадался, когда именно нести сюда завтрак. И снова — чур я в ванную первая?

— Ха. Я женюсь на любительнице водных процедур. Предвижу жизнь, полную страданий, поскольку меня всегда будут оттеснять в конец очереди.

— За что я крайне благодарна. — Она хулигански усмехнулась, придавая реплике новый подтекст, и поспешила в ванную.

Бесценный Пим накрыл завтрак на термосберегающих тарелках, а не как обычно, на фарфоре. Майлз усмехнулся. Однако ему и самому было бы интересно знать, откуда Пим угадал время, потребное им двоим, чтобы наконец выйти к завтраку. Нет, лучше не слишком застревать на этой мысли.

Завтрак был еще горячим, хотя постыдно запоздал. Катерина появилась в гостиной, привычно безупречная с виду, только сейчас она то и дело улыбалась и даже хихикала. Майлз самодовольно распушил перья. Приправой к завтраку сегодня служила нежность ласки: они двое никак не могли перестать касаться друг друга, поглаживать, просто наслаждаться мыслью о том, что теперь знают друг о друге.

— Майлз?

— М-м? — он допивал вторую чашку кофе, и мир этим утром был прекрасен.

— У тебя были все эти женщины, там, вне Барраяра...

— Ну, не все. Парочка досталась Айвену. И еще мне приходилось отвлекаться на выполнение служебных заданий.

Она отмахнулась:

— Не все, но много. Гораздо больше, чем... я хочу сказать, до тебя у меня был только один. А у тебя гораздо больше.

— Э-э... да? — уточнил он осторожно.

— Ну, просто... если есть что-нибудь такое, что тебе нравится… Чего ты хочешь. Что-нибудь из того, что делали они… я хочу сказать, что у меня не было… ээ, разнообразия. Я, наверное, не знаю… ну, то есть… если есть что-то, чего ты от меня захочешь, то дай мне знать, я согласна, но… ты должен будешь меня научить, я обещаю быть хорошей ученицей...

Майлз прервал ее поцелуем и чуть отстранился:

— Давай начнем с чистого листа. Все в новинку, и мы пробуем все по очереди, чтобы выяснить, что приятно нам обоим.

— Такой подход может потребовать времени.

— О да! И мой ответственный подход к работе тебя поразит. Я отдаю делу всего себя. 

— Тогда я буду полностью твоя, без остатка. И… Майлз?

— Да?

— Спасибо. За то, что ты есть. Что ты такой чудесный. И за то, что ты сделал... нет, это мы обсудим позже. Но спасибо за то, что ты дождался, пока я не окажусь к этому готова.

— Катерина... — он внезапно посерьезнел. — Ты... ты вся моя жизнь. И у тебя есть безусловное право на все, что я могу совершить или отдать. Мое время, внимание, все, что тебе только нужно — ты это получишь. Ты — чудо, на которое я никогда надеялся и не мог его себе вообразить. Милосердие, честь, тепло, любовь — ты все это принесла мне. Я ждал тебя целую вечность. — Майлз был сейчас смертельно серьезен и невероятно напряжен. 

— Спасибо. — Горло ее перехватило от эмоций, и вышел только шепот. — Майлз...

Еще один, отдающий кофе, поцелуй — поцелуй не страсти, а, скорее, благословения.

— Моя.

И в это мгновение ни одно другое слово не могло быть так сладостно.


End file.
